


Wolf Den

by Killberos



Series: Wolf and Dog [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killberos/pseuds/Killberos
Summary: America forgets the mundane woes of a romper, and Russia  hosts a 4th of July party.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! I'm a bit rusty so please forgive a few mistakes here and there.

Discord Ideas

WARNING: The following contains nsfw and non-con material

 

I’m rusty. Please leave comments and Kudos! Thanks for reading!

Alfred causually cross-dressing in public. He chose wear a star-spangled romper on the fourth of July. Sadly, he had forgotten the trouble of trying to go to the bathroom in one. He was thoroughly unprepared for Ivan bursting into the bathroom during a cookout.

Ivan is a burly dude, but enough bottles of vodka and he’s out. Ivan was blackout drunk, and he would most definitely not remember giving a druken handjob to a helpless dude on the toilet

“У вас очень симпатичное лицо для мальчика”  
(You are very pretty for boy)

Al can’t really push a giant man off him, so he akwardly tries to keep from falling or cumming . “ Please…for the love of…..let me go…” Ivan simply laughs as he continues to milk Al and compliment him.  
Outside of the stall, Iggy has been holding his piss for bloody 45 minutes. “ I SWEAR TO THE QUEEN IF YOU FUCKS DON’T GET OUT, I’LL PISS MYSE-” The pale Russian opens the door "Come in" and pulls Iggy inside. Alfred is on all fours, trying to catch his breath as Iggy walks in. “Look here! Someone having a good time.” Arthur casually does his business and tries to leave. Keyword tries  
“No need to leave so soon, come have fun…..da?  
Arthur stares and Ivan before looking back at Al on the floor. "Well,he is open for use…” Arthur pulls one of Al’s legs and pulls him close before sliding on a condom. “I guess I’ll help myself.” He holds onto Alfred’s legs starts a steady pace. “Please ….Wait….” The American tries to deny Iggy but loses himself as he’s filled.

Both Iggy and Al seem to be loosing themselves in the pleasure. But if you listen carefully, you hear a gently  
zzzziiiipppp  
And a belt coming undone. “Let me join too eh,грязные шлюхи” (filthy whores)  
Ivan slowly walks in front of a drooling Alfred, all 8.7 inches of Mother Russian on display.

Alfred simply whimpers and looks for an escape. The Russian has a snarl on his face and a wicked sharp machete to Alfred’s eye. “Open and Suck, or I add to my глазное яблоко collection.” Though he speaks camly, the slight frown on his lips says do it  
Iggy, having realized this was his one chance to escape, finishes and runs out of the bathroom. Iggy hightails it, without his pants. Iggy does not have alot of stamina, and Alfred has already submit. He rams into walls as this impressive 5'11 man lumbers towards him. As he burst into the common area, a knife sits on his jugular. “Не запускайте маленького кролика” (Dont run little Rabbit.) "Help please!“ Iggy desperately screams into the room. Sadly, only Ivan’s friends are left, and none of them look concerned.  
They pull at Arthur and begin to rip at any clothing he still has left. When he stops panicking, he notices that there are at least four men and a woman.  
While they spoke little English, they knew how to tease. "Poor little кролик” the woman laughed. She looked so much more powerful than him. While he ogled, two men grabbed him and forced him into a face down position.  
“You’re so vulgar,кролик! We must clean you, da?”(Rabbit) She looked down on him and pushed a bright red stiletto onto his face. “Answer, кролик!” She sang. He gaspes as he felt one of the men tentatively clean his hole.  
Rabbit*  
Iggy began to sweat,“……Thank you ..  
….Mistress..” He tries to focus on her as he answered. “Good кролик!” She snapped her fingers and his gentle rimjob became much more extensive. He moaned as he tried to keep focus. “ Let’s start the lesson, vulgar кроли”

Fin?


	2. A New Pet

evilblackgurl  
“You known, I really should punish you for being vulgar in my presence, do you known that?” Arthur swallowed, liking this more and more by the second. “ I was thinking that you should beg me…. For your life.”

Arthur could feel the barrel of a gun against his head. “ Let us play, Russian Roulette, boy.” If you do not die, I will reward you for playing my game.” The next few second felt like eons. The cold steel against his skull, as the woman cackled madly had him sweating bullets.

Who could blame the filthy pig? A beautiful woman was crushing his skull, and threatening his life. Short to say, his pecker stood at attention. As she pulled the trigger, his breath came out in gasp and heaves. “ Beg for me,кролик, I have loaded almost every bullet.” His heaving suddenly became incoherent babbling, “Please, God’s sake…. Uh…um… Please, Mistress, don’t kill me! I-I can live on……IN YOUR NAME!”

Iggy continued begging, knowing that he would not be as lucky next time. “ Please, don’t kill me. Please-” Before he could repeat himself, a bullet was lodged in the tile in front of his face. “Your begging is subpar,кролик. You’d better work on it.” Tears streamed down his face as he realized there was no escape. He gasped and began to whine as she squatted down next to him. “, you some very pretty eyes.” He swallowed his breath and tried again. “ Please, My Goddess don’t end my life…”

As She admired the tears in his eye, she sighed. “ кролик

, you are too pretty. Da, I won’t…” She stood up and scratched her head with the butt of the gun. She slowly turned back to him and giggled. As he began to thank her she spoke again,“ These bullets have to go somewhere though…” All at once his fear returned and he began to simple whimper and try to leave the men’s grasp. “Please…don’t do this…” As he begged once more she smiled, “Alright,кролик, I will do this instead.” She simply snapped her fingers and left the room.

The man behind him began to lift his member to Arthur’s twitching hole. As he slid in, the dirty blonde man came. The others laughed at him and his inability to last. “кролик

must’ve enjoyed the Queen’s gun, da?” Arthur realized what he said and looked down with shame. “No… that couldn’t have been it.” The man behind him began a steady pace, as another came around to use Iggy’s mouth. While Arthur got filled, the third man began to taunt him more.”кролик,you’re sick. You got off on Her пистолет. Admit you enjoyed it.”

Arthur’s eyes began to well up once again. He couldn’t even deny it as he moaned into the cock in his mouth.” вы любили его, не так ли? You love this too,кролик? Being used by two stragers and called a rabbit?” Arthur’s abrupt job ended, as he was forced to look at the man. “ грязный кролик, you look busy, I’ll let you finish your meal.” with that, the man slammed into him began to skullfuck him.

What was the poor boy to do? His back slowly pummeled as his mouth was destroyed for another’s pleasure. All his mind could think of was that gun, and the bullet She left in the floor. What if she HAD shot him? What if instead of fixing his hair, she was going to pull the trigger and-” Before his mind could stop racing, he came along with the other men. They let him fall to the floor, ass still out. 

Just as he was catching his breath, Queen Anya came back with a basket. “Oh you poor,

грязный кролик… Let me help.” This woman seemed much different from the one that had shot at him. After sasheying behind him, she slowly worked a buttplug into his tight hole. At this point, Iggy’s jaw hurt like hell, so he tried to just stay quiet. “You’re welcome…” when she didn’t get a response, she slapped his ass and shouted, “What do we say?” He moaned into the sensation and sighed a thank you. “ Now, about that whole ‘living in my name’…..You do realize you can’t get out of it, correct?” Arthur tried to heave out a response, but settled for humming his agreement. “Then you have signed your life away to me, in соглашение о жизни!” She twirled around him, accidentally dropping the items in the basket.

“Мальчики! У нас есть новая игрушка!Не нарушайте это …” As she spoke to the men, they bowed their heads in acknowledgement. Meanwhile, Arthur has been looking at the collar and various sex toys Anya left. When he finally regained his strength, he crawls toward the door,praying that he won’t be noticed.

While we wait for him to be dragged back, let us look back at certain crossdressing blonde.


	3. An arrangement?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after that part, Ivan and Al have a semi normal fuck buddy relationship. 
> 
> still really friggin short but whateves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry it like,,,,,,,,86% smut ,,,,,,,maybe 90%

Alfred will never tell anyone what happend the night Ivan took him. 

But if a curious person was standing at the door, they would hear it.

The hard crash onto the mattress, the soft gasp from Alfred. If you listened hard, you just might hear his hands grip the sheets as he groaned in ecstacy. A soft rumble of laughter as Ivan seemed to be watching him...

What was happening?

"Well? It's good,Da?"

A tiny tick before Alfred would shriek in pleasure. "Too...too much.." A crack in the door would reveal he had atleast 3 different dildos in. His face was turned to look into the nearby vanity as he drooled. His ass high in the air, facing Ivan. 

Ivan's clutched hands held a tiny pink remote. On the head of Alfred's member, a matching pink bow vibrated endlessly. Precum dripped like a strand of nectar, pooling at Alfred's knees.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been months since Alfred had been taken, and in that time he became so very willing.

3 months later

Ivan and Alfred were casual fuck buddies,refusing to call themselves boyfriends. They had settled into a routine of sorts. One would come to the other with alchohol. Whether they drank or not, mind-blowing sex would occur.

But today, Ivan wanted to take Alfred somewhere. They had talked about doing this before. Ivan had a 5 hour long drive to his home town. And Alfred would look great in his home, even if he didnt like the cold.

So Ivan back his and Alfred's bags and simply kidnapped him. Snatching him up from a park after Alfred had tried to refuse. 

"Ivan, let me out of this fucking car, or so help me..." Alfred seethed, trying to think of a way out.  
Ivan simply smiled and laid a hand on Alfred's thigh. " If you behave till the first stop, you may get a treat." Alfred anger slowly subsided as he looked at Ivan's gloved hand. "Okay." He lifted Ivan's hand and slowly pulled the glove off. " You haven't let me release in a month.. I've been so hot Ivan." Alfred's eyes glazed over. "Vanya..." Ivan tensed as he drove. Alfred soft lips slid over his knuckles. "Vanya, I hope I please you." He slowly lick Ivan's fingers. 

As Ivan drives one handed, he feels Alfred's curious tongue. He never knew how much Alfred liked his hands. He slowed to a stop and pulled Alfred onto his lap. " So eager, your such a good boy.." They could feel each other's bulge, so close...  
Ivan look at his wet fingers and back to Alfred, "I told you we would have fun." Alfred said nothing as he stared at those big rough hands. "Show me how much you want this. You were so unwilling. " Ivan gripped Alfred's hair from behind and pulled. Alfred gasped as Ivan bit his Adam's apple. "Move,rabbit" 

Alfred began to grind on Ivan's legs. "Vanya, Pl-" Ivan bit his shoulder hard. He pulled away and smiled. "You're so tasty,мальчик."  
Ivan slowly unveiled his member, condom already on. The monster stood straight infront of them."Be a good мальчик,help me..." Alfred lifted his skirt and out came his member as well.  
Alfred stared at Ivan's girthy member. 

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE THAT

He swallows and gains the courage. He slowly works himself onto Ivan with the help of lube. Alfred was not the greatest size queen, but Ivan had changed that. Alfred slowly slid to the middle of Ivan's shaft and begam to move.  
As he came down again, Ivan grabbed his hips and slammed him onto the base. Alfred felt his soul leave as his body KO.ed. Ivan began to slowly move his hips as Alfred sturggeled to recover.

Alfred slowly began to match Ivan's pace as he adjusted. Precum already leaked out of him. "Vanya, I'm already so close..." Ivan stopped completely and stared at Alfred. As Alfred slowly stopped, Ivan smacked his ass. "Don't stop." Alfred jumped back to action . "V-Vanya... So close.." Ivan pulled Alfred to his chest and pounds into him hard." Good boys don't cum without permisson ,da?" Alfred is gasping for breath as he leans onto Ivan. "Y..yes." Ivan hugs Alfred closer, pushing even deeper. "You're so good мальчик." Alfred gasp as he comes, toes curling in ecstacy.  
Ivan comes to a slow stop before pulling away from Alfred," Did I say anything?"

Alfred simply shrugged as his head lolled to the side. Ivan frowned and clicked a leash onto Alfred.

"мальчик, you came." 

Something finally clicked as Alfred began to try talk his way out of pubishment. " Ivan-" Ivan stared out the window, on the other side of the road, a single car was parked with a lonely camera placed in the window.  
Holy shit >:00000  
Ivan pulled Alfred off of him and opened the door. "Clean up the mess you made." Alfred got out of the car and onto his knees. He stuck his tongue out gingerly and licked his cum off of Ivan's coat. He kept his hands clamped on his knees and worked until his mouth was full. " Don't forget here." Ivan pointed to his still erect member.  
Alfred opened his mouth and took in Ivan in his mouth. Alfred bobbed his head slowly, hoping he wouldn't choke. 

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Ivan yanked his leash and brought him all the way to the base. Alfred pulled away with saliva and cum dripping down his mouth. He sighed as he realized the mistake. As he cleaned yet another mess, he got another mouthful of Ivan. 

He continued deepthroating, hoping Ivan would cum and forgive him. Ivan pulled him off and watch Alfred swallow all of his own cum. "Such a good, dirty мальчик. Now show presnt yourself."

fuck

Ivan was really into punishment this time.Alfred turned and spread himself, praying for mercy. Ivan slowly inserted 1 small toy, then 2 more , until Alfred had a total of 6 small eggs inside of him.  
Ivan then inserted a butt plug. And smiled. "Give the cameraman a show." Alfred felt dread fill his body as he walked closer to the camera. He leaned againt the hood of the car before slowly grabbing his member.  
I'll continue later  
Right as it was getting good too. I shall wait tho  
He slowly worked himself up. He tweaked his nipples and gasped. He kept a hand on his member, setting a slow pace.

click

The sound went unnoticed by Alfred.  
Alfred simple focused on himself as the vibrations started. His pumping slowed more and more as the vibrations became more intense. His hand slowly slipped from his cock as his moaned into the sensation inside him. "Show the camera, boy!" Ivan yells. Alfred swallows and turns around, slowly presenting himself. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see Ivan and Mt. Ivan.

Ivan watched as Al took the humiliation, and frowned. 

Boring

Ivan yawned before getting out of the car. " You have 2 minutes to intrest me..." He streched before leaning onto the hood to stare Alfred down. "K-Kinda hard to do with s-six in...." Ivan tsked lightly. " You are boring. I don't think you want anything, rabbit." 

Ivan rubbed his bare hands and walked to Alfred. "Maybe I should help." 

Jesus Christ Almighty Help Me...

As Ivan grabbed both his arms, that was the only thought to cross it. Especially when Mt. Ivan pressed against his entrance. As Ivan entered, Alfred's mind went blank. Too many sensations hit him at one. A thick cock in his ass with vibrators, and a camera about to catch it all.  
Ivan turned Alfred to the camera and forced held Alfred up by the knees.  
"Maybe this time you'll ask to cum,Да?" Ivan chuckled as he enjoyed himself. 

Alfred couldn't keep himself on the mortal plane. The vibrators sliding inside him with a monster cock too much. The forced position and camera were just going to send him to the next life. His eyes were almost to the back of his skull as Ivan came inside him.

But Mt. Ivan didn't stop...

Ivan simply continued pumping as the camera caught all of Alfred's tears and moans. He simply chuckled when Alfred asked, " Didn't you cum already?" The question was answered by a second round of cum filling him. Alfred's back arched against Ivan's hard back, toes curled in ecstasy. 

"I-Ivan, please let me cum... Please, Vanya! I'm not going to last much longer.

Ivan simply chuckled before cumming a third time. "No, you got me dirty. You have to apologize with an ass full of cum first."  
Ivan let his member slip out of Alfred along with 2 eggs. He set Alfred on the ground and watched him.

Alfred slowly came back to the 1st dimension and shivered in delight. " I'm so sorry, Vanya. I'm sorry I got you dirty." He turned to face Ivan and repeated himself. He swallowed as he remembered the rules for apologizing. 

1\. Apologize with emotion  
2\. Face the person you apologize to  
3\. Give them a thank you for understanding and forgiving.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if I should continue!


End file.
